


Coming back down (Creepy pasta Oneshot)

by Shirohi_Hitomi



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Lonliness, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohi_Hitomi/pseuds/Shirohi_Hitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just cannot escape, It's like you're here with me now.<br/>But the world you stay, It always seems to fade out.<br/>Since you been away, I'm just facing the ground.<br/>- Liu & Jeff -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back down (Creepy pasta Oneshot)

The birds were chripping lively in the early morning, the sun was rising and everything felt like a new day but every single thing was same for a certain person, Boring and not interesting. Everything was gray for him, like he was watching the same white and black movie over and over again.

His name was Liu.

He was looking for his beloved one, his one and only brother in this transparent world. Liu loved his big brother so much, this fact was so weird and unreasonable for everyone since He killed his and his little brother's family but Liu, adored his only brother.

His name was Jeff.

Liu had his own reasons yet his love for his brother wasn't a lie, He -unlike his parents- never afraid of him. The world for Liu after the time Jeff tried to kill him and left him was so painful, he was itching to meet his brother again and the luck wasn't cooprating with him. He almost searched every corner of city but he found no single sign of Jeff.

Liu felt crying every moment but he was out of tears, without him, Liu was DEAD. He thought to himself, Jeff was his everything, savior, brother, life, angel. Maybe Jeff was in sky looking over him everyday because he could feel his brother is here with him, beside him, in his heart.

The sky growled loud and Liu glared to sky, he hated to see his brother angry. He was looking at sky but since that day he felt that he is facing down all the time. A rain tear fell on his eyes, he was crying with rain tears, his and his brother's world was fading out. Maybe Jeff was lonely too, fading out. No matter how much Liu was eagering Jeff's touch, He wasn't there.

Liu's eyes were full of rain drops, falling down, crying the rain he ignored the pain in his neck from watching sky for a long time. He knew HE is up there somewhere smiling wide to him, the smile Liu was amorous about it. Liu smiled back.

"Someday, someday, I know you're Coming Back Down."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello dear readers, if you reading this note it means you read my shot! so I thank you for that. It was a short story about Liu and Jeff from Creepy Pasta the popular world of fantastic horror. I always liked the brotherly love between Jeff and Liu so I decided to write this, also I got this idea after listening to the song that fans chose for Liu. Sorry if there is any wrong grammars. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
